Nuclear medicine tomographic imaging techniques, such as positron emission tomography (PET), computed tomography (CT), use radiation to produce images of a patient. During a PET-CT imaging process, CT data and PET data may be obtained to produce a PET image. Traditionally, both CT data and PET data may be acquired from one area, which may increase radiation exposure of a patient. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for reducing radiation exposure as well as improving image quality.